


No Comprende

by PearlsAndBourbon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsAndBourbon/pseuds/PearlsAndBourbon
Summary: Mick's lack of understand and perception of Beth and Rio's relationship. Mick is trying to figure these two idiots/love birds.Plus the IHOP scene with Mick and Beth that we were deprived on. Follows canon, until it doesn't. Mick POV.Title is in Spanish because I love that Rio and Mick briefly spoke in Spanish in Season 3. (:
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	No Comprende

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic! Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Side note: I totally proof read it myself... so please excuse any errors/typos!

Mick doesn’t get it. He has been trying to understand why the hell Rio is so gravitated towards Mrs. Suburbia for the past year. It’s not that he doesn’t like Mrs. B, but he considers her a liability and somewhat untrustworthy. As someone who has known Rio since they were kids, he thought he knew him well enough to know what he was thinking the majority of the time, as if they are brothers who could read each other’s body language and what they were thinking. He can understand each of Rio’s coded head nods suggesting the next move, his honey dripped voice as a sign shit is about to get real in a minute, and the clock is ticking. Like a silent mutualism affecting one another. He knows him inside and out, or at least he thought he did. Until Mrs. B came along, and made him question everything he thought he knew about his boss. Until three bitches robbed a shit ass grocery store and somehow they ended up here. It’s funny he thinks to himself, that this whole mess could have been easily avoided by blasting their brains all over the dining room like they would have done, if it were anyone else, and there was no strawberry blonde bombshell giving a basic bitch speech. I mean, it was impressive considering she was still yapping with a gun held to her head, but I personally did not feel it was any grammy award winning or life saving speech. But then again, he has seen some people say some pretty crazy shit out of desperation for their life with a gun to their head. So when the boss shook his head no, and had that amused and intrigued smirk on his face, I was shook to my core, and I knew it was game over from there. We had recently gotten word that the feds were sniffing around, and Agent Turner was coming into town to investigate our operation, so it’s not like we had time to goof around and make rookie mistakes. 

Boss is one of the smartest people I know, and is usually a step ahead of everyone else with flawless execution of his words and actions. But everytime he is around Mrs. B, it’s like he becomes distracted. We don’t have time for distractions in this life. Distractions will get you killed or put in prison. It’s not just him though, Mrs. B is just as guilty, viewing the life of crime almost as if she is wearing her own rose colored glasses. She thinks she can pick and choose what she gets to do, and have it her way, but that’s not how the game works. Not at her level at least. I had a feeling it would end up a disaster the day we told Rio that 3 suburban women robbed the store, and he insisted he come along to demand the cash back. The smirk the boss gave watching the footage was too amused for the whole ordeal to run smoothly. And I was right, but I didn’t want to be. I watched the footage from the loft when Mrs. B shot the boss, not once, but three times. From the video, I thought he was a dead man, and I remember my heart sinking to my stomach. But Turner called 911 after all, and of course there was an agreement that the boss had to help Turner. Rio of course used this opportunity to kill off our rivals like the boss he is, and took care of Turner for good. So one would assume all is well, and we could handle the next rotten egg on the chopping block, Elizabeth Boland. Hell, if someone shot me once, they are donezo regardless. Three times?! It’s over. A logical person in our world, and Rio’s position would have killed her when he had the chance. But he didn’t. In fact, she stole AGAIN. At that point, when I asked the boss what the move was I was already prepared to go over to her house and finish the job, but then he suggested something else completely petty and absurd. He asked me to call up the boys, and….take her furniture?!.I have done some fucked up shit, but that is just...unnecessary? Petty? Unbelievable? 

At first, I chuckled because I thought it was a joke…. One would assume, right? But then he gave me that shit look of pure dissatisfaction. And at that point, that is when I knew. This was way more than “just business”, there is something about her that he is completely infatuated about. I see their looks at the drops (unfortunately). How can someone make you feel like a third wheel if they aren’t even dating??? Apparently they can, but I didn’t think I signed up for that shit when I joined the gang. After watching them at the drops I need to go home and chill in the hottub. They stress me out just watching. 

That brings us to today. Boss told me today to meet him at the car wash, and I “may or may not” need to use the G-Wagon to drive Mrs. B home. Whatever the fuck that means? He told me a time, and now I am here. Standing outside my car in the parking lot jamming to music when I see the G-Wagon coming through the car wash for the drop. I put away my tangled headphones (damn, I should really get some air pods), and then begin walking towards the G-Wagon. I watched as Rio’s pissed off demeanor opened the car door of the driver side and hopped out, he gave me the nod to take it from there. 

Mick let out a big sigh. These two are idiots. 

Resentfully, I jumped in the car. Mrs. B looked irritated. Honestly, I didn’t give a shit what she was feeling, but I knew one thing. I was hungry as hell. I didn’t really have much of a notice this morning and didn’t eat breakfast. It was feasting time. Plus, does anyone turn down food? 

“You hungry?” Mick asks.  
“No” Beth exclaims as she shakes her head”  
“Mind if we stop at IHOP?” Mick questions.

Mrs. B doesn’t reply but she gives me a defeated look as if she doesn’t really have an option either way, which I mean, she doesn’t, I am driving after all.

It was a rather silent car ride. I mean I don’t know what to say to some suburban bitch who shot my best friend three times, and I can’t really relate to her mom of the year and PTA vibe. 

After a 20 minute car ride of silence, mixed in with some bullshit on the radio, we arrived at IHOP. We must have come at a good time because the place wasn’t packed so we were seated right away.

The waiter came to take drink orders, and we both ordered coffee. The waiter returned with coffee for Mick and Beth. Mick watched as Beth poured cream and sugar into her coffee and gave it a good stir. Mick preferred his coffee black. As the silence continued, Beth gave Mick a look of question for drinking black coffee. It was clearly much too bitter for her taste. The waiter returned several minutes later to inquire about the food order. Mick ordered the breakfast combo, with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. A breakfast of champions. The waiter turns to Beth. “What can I get for you?”

“Nothing. I am fine with coffee, thanks.” she replies offering a small smile.  
The waiter nods, takes their menus, and walks away.

Mick is staring at Beth intently with disbelief and confusion. “Do you not like pancakes?”  
“I do. I am just not hungry. I told you that in the car.” Beth answers.  
“You don’t need to be hungry to eat.” Mick explained with ease.  
“Yeah I can tell. Seems like you really figured that one out.” as Beth rolled her eyes and continued eyeing Mick up and down in assessment, almost as if she is indicating the leather jacket Mick is wearing appears to be way too small for his rather short and stocky stature. Mick is unimpressed by her judgement and lets out a deep sigh, “A’ight then” he says giving Mrs. B his most unimpressed stoic look.Straight up savage and unnecessary. Is this what the boss is attracted to? Offensive and snide comments from a woman who clearly has no manners. I hope her kids don’t learn manners from her… because I think she needs some herself. 

Mick is still in deep thought about this situation as the waiter returns with his food, and Mick digs in and continues processing the situation at hand. 

Who the hell is she to judge, he thinks? She doesn’t look like a fashionista herself, with all her floral tops as if she buys her clothes at some frilly kids store. His mom bought him this leather jacket as a Christmas present last year, and he did not have the heart to tell his mom the jacket was a bit snug, plus he thought it might serve as a motivator for him to eat better, maybe even work out. He was wrong. He still does neither of those things, he thinks to himself as he pours more syrup over his pancakes. He considers Rio’s fashion choices, and doesn’t understand how someone who can present himself so well, and actually dress himself nicely, would be attracted to a woman who dresses like she’s a grandma considering all these floral prints he has seen over the past year.

I mean, who goes to IHOP and doesn’t order anything? Probably someone who cannot be trusted. Whatever, more food for him, he thinks. 

Mick eventually breaks the silence. More so because he is genuinely curious about Mrs. B’s little sister. I mean she is kinda cute even though she is weird as hell.  
“So Does your sister have a man?” he inquires bluntly.  
Beth looking at him puzzled, “...No… Why do you care?”  
Mick takes another bite of his pancake considering his answer. “Just wondering.”  
Perfect, Mick thinks. If he decides to make a move or hit on Annie, then at least he won’t be messing with someone who is already in a relationship. But at the same time he thinks he shouldn’t mix business with pleasure…. But what the hell, his boss is right? Mick glances at Beth who is giving him the same disgusted look she gave him when he was eating ribs. He isn’t sure if the look is because of the way he is demolishing his food, or because of the inquiry about her sister. Oh well. She can get over it. Thinking back to that day, he remembers when she told him she had Herpes. Once again, untrustworthy…well at least he thinks .I mean, he felt so uncomfortable about that situation and did not care to ask his boss if Mrs. B is clean. But then again, Rio has always been pretty careful about that.  
Mick finished eating, and paid the bill by leaving a stack of bills on the table, nodding at Beth to follow him so he could take her home. They loaded up in the G-Wagon, and dropped her back off to suburbia. 

Several weeks later, all he was trying to do was play some pool with his boss. And of course, Mrs. B has to swing by to talk up her new “system”. It was actually rather amusing watching her geek out as if she is the only one in the world washing fake cash through a spa of some sort. So I couldn’t help myself mocking the idea with the boss in Spanish. Mrs. B carried on though. After all of that, she interrupts our game of pool by chucking a pool ball at some art work, like a child throwing a tantrum after they have been told no. Which we were kinda ignoring her, but Rio gave in and she got her way, once away. Surprise. It’s like he has a soft spot for her or something. After that, I had to get a new frame for the shit art she wrecked.

A few weeks later, boss and I picked up on Mrs. B’s big hitman scheme. We have had an inkling for a while, and naturally the boss has worked with Fitzpatrick in the past and knows alot of his connections. During those several weeks, Rio was on edge and seemed distracted. Not because he was scared of the hit, I am convinced it was more hurt since Mrs. B was yet again, going behind his back. So much for being “incentivized”. Once again, untrustworthy and a liability. 

We continued working with Mrs. B anyway, but the boss can’t seem to cut ties with her. It’s like they are magnetic forces when they come to each other. But after Boland Bubbles opened, things became different. I started to go with Rio when we were doing drops with Mrs. B at the beginning, and then one day I was getting ready to leave the warehouse to go with him to meet Mrs. B. 

“Nuh, I got it this time. For real.” Rio explained in his cool and calm demeanor.  
Mick gave him his typical stoic look. “You sure?”  
“Yea.”

After that night, he started to do drops without my assistance. I was more so there for moral support, and to make sure Rio doesn’t get shot another three times by his jilted lover. It more so felt like a constant third wheel watching them. Rio let’s Mrs. B get away with more things than he has anyone else, which even though it is worrisome when it comes to business, Mick trusts Rio to keep business his priority. Rio actually started to become more chipper after these drops, and Mick honestly did not care to know the details, but he is sure he could figure it out if he wanted too. Rio even stopped his occasional hang outs with Dylan. So he could definitely figure it out. Then Mick got the word. Mrs. B canceled the hit, which Mick knew they would end up stopping it anyway. She even saved enough money to file the divorice papers and kick out her “dumbass husband” as boss likes to call him. Mick isn’t sure where this thing is going between Rio and Mrs. B, but he does know that he trusts his boss and his decision making. Even though he may question Mrs. B and her honesty sometimes, he thinks he could get used to having a happy boss. Mick does know one thing though, he is going to be along for the ride, and if anything at least it will be a wild and entertaining one.

**Author's Note:**

> How are we feeling?


End file.
